Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 10
Chapter 10 Christopher P.O.V I sat the tent. Still in shock about the situation with Theresa. Willow, who was wondering about my outburst, came towards me. "You okay?" She said, mimicking my usual words. "Yes I'm okay Willow." Not convinced, she went to the table and picked up a book, then walked back to me. "Can you read this to me?" I smiled, glad to have something to distract me and Willow knew that. I picked her up and put her on my lap, I opened the book and began reading to her. It was my diary, it was labelled Dark Reflections. It described my time as Archie and the events that lead me to find out I was not Achilles Scotts, rather Christopher Fauns. Willow didn't know about that, she thought it was some kind of made up character, little did she know that the author was actually the person whose lap she was sitting on. The story was interrupted by Theresa walking in. "Hey." She said innocently. "Hey." I replied, keeping my tone neutral. Then Atticus came in, there was a staring contest between us for a moment, one trying to force the other into submittion from pure mental power. Theresa stepped in my way, blocking my view of him. For a moment, I thought she was going to kiss him, rub salt in my wound. But she surprised me by shoving me, telling him to get out. Atticus, reluctantly, walked out of the tent. Theresa turned her attention to me, walked towards me, knelt down and looked at Willow. "Sweetie, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Willow nodded, got off my lap and retreated outside the tent. I looked at Theresa, into those sky-blue eyes of hers. It was a few second before she started talking. "I know your mad at me." "That's probably the understatement of the year." I mumbled. "Please Christopher. I'm trying to be serious here. Stop making jokes." "Okay, Okay. I'll stop. Please continue princess." She stared at me, trying to sense any humour in my voice. "Christopher, there was nothing between us." "Oh really?" "Yes, we did spend time together, but we didn't do anything. Just kept each other company, mainly it was he who found me." Now it was my turn to stare at her, to sense the truth in her voice. "Okay, imagine this is some universe where I actually believe you, what do you want now?" She kept silent, forming her words together. "I want what I've always wanted. You." The eye roll was not something that was planned, but it happened anyway. "If you did you might have wanted to re-think the whole be with Atticus idea." The hurt registered on her face. "Christopher don't do this." "Too bad I'm going to." I leaned forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You've lied to me. I don't know if what your saying now a lie or not. You've hurt me Theresa, alot and you know what?" I didn't want to say the next part but I said it anyway, I wanted her to feel the pain I feel. "Last time, you asked me what Dellilah had that you didn't. And you know what my answer is?" The cold in my voice was surprising, it was the tone I would use to my enemies, not my girlfriend. She just knelt there, on the verge of tears. I said the last words. "Dellilah.Would.Never.Cheat.On.Me." I said each word, making sure they were clear to her ears. Theresa choked back a sob. I knew she wanted to cry but she didn't. She stood up and turned around. "Fine, have fun with your life Christopher Fauns." Then she walked away. The hurt in her voice made me want to run to her, put my arms around her, hold her close and tell her ''I'm sorry, it's okay I still love you. Don't leave me. '' But it was obvious what I just did, I had no right to hold her anymore. We officially just broke up. I slammed my fist into the pile of weapons, cutting myself badly. The bright red colour of it, assured me it was my blood. It was blood red because it had a higher concentration of ichor in it, you know after shifting from demigod to god then demigod again. I, unfortunately, bled profusely with every wound, even a small paper cut, because it was much harder for my blood to clot. The only thing stopping me from bleeding to death was the fact that my body healed itself, and even that wasn't foolproof. I watched as my wounds healed themselves, the coppery smell of blood filled the air. I felt a small pair of arms come around me hugging me around my waist. "The blood...." The voice was small and innocent, I froze in shock when I heard her voice. "Christopher, don't die please. Don't leave me!" I spun around and wrapped my arms around her. Her orange hair made me sneeze, her small and frail body made me scared that I would crush her in my grip. "Don't die Christopher please." "I'm not going anywhere Willow." I picked her up and sat on a chair. I held her in my arms, and started singing a lullaby, the way my father's wife, Jennifer Scotts, my adoptive mother, would do when I was little. I was a horrible singing, I was pitchy and out of tune, but Willow didn't seem to mind. After the song, there was a brief period of silence. It was a moment before she finally spoke. "Go to Theresa." "What?" "You love her and she loves you." "Yes." "Then why is she running away?" I couldn't answer her question. "She came to say sorry didn't she? Why did you make her run away?" "Willow.." "Get up and run after her. Christopher, now." She said. "Why should I?" I countered. "Because then you'll lose someone you love." She said simply. I looked at her, this was not the little girl I saved in the alley. The girl I had in my arms was older and more mature. "Hurry up!" She exclaimed. "Thanks Willow." I put her on the chair and ran out. I knew where she would be, the beach that's where she always was. I reached the beach. My eyes searched the area, trying to find her. "Theresa! Theresa!" I shouted. "Theres-" I was cut off by what my eyes saw. All my joy disappeared, my resolution to rebuild that relantionship we had shattered. Theresa was there, with Atticus. Kissing. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 11|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 16:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page